Known electrical connectors transfer electrical currents, voltages, signals, and data with a large bandwidth of currents, voltages, frequencies, and data rates. In low, medium, or high voltage or current ranges, and in particular in the automotive industry, such connectors must guarantee the transfer of electrical power, signals, and data in hot, contaminated, humid, or chemically aggressive environments. Due to the large range of applications, a large number of specifically configured connectors are known.
Known electrical connectors throughout the range of applications have housings assembled with an electrical member, such as an electrical cable or a circuit board of an electrical component, for mating with a mating electrical connector. An electrical connector must reliably secure an electrical contact within the housing for connecting to the electrical member. Furthermore, the electrical connector must reliably transmit electrical signals, and consequently, known electrical connectors have fasteners for detachably fastening to the mating electrical connector. The housings of known electrical connectors are mostly subject to a particular standardization, for example the FAKRA standard, so the most important dimensions of the housings have the same dimensions with different manufacturers. Known electrical connectors, however, are too large and expensive to produce for a given maximum current load capacity of the cable. Furthermore, known miniaturized electrical connectors cannot pass a splash water test (IPX4 standard) or water jet test (IPX5 standard) which are required in particular in the automotive sector.